


Sick Little Children

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Young!Leto Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leto Brothers are sick, good thing Constance is there to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Little Children

Jared sniffed as he snuggled back into his pillow, and wrapped his comforter snugly around him. A small sneeze came from the small boy. Jared groaned and leaned back into his pillow. He felt like poop.

                “Oh, not you too,”

                Through glazed blue eyes, Jared peered up at his mother, “Momma,”

                Constance sighed and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and pressed her hand to her son’s forehead, “You have a fever too.”

                “Don’t feel good.”

                Constance frowned, “I know baby, neither does Shannon. I’ll go make some warm oatmeal and call into work. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

                “Okay.”

                Constance leaned down and pecked her son’s forehead before heading down the stairs. Twenty minutes later, she had two bowls of steaming oatmeal, glasses of orange juice and the day off from work. She headed to Shannon’s room and couldn’t help but chuckle. Bound tightly in Shannon’s comforter were her two boys, Jared’s head lying on Shannon’s chest; both of them sleeping peacefully. Constance smiled and turned around, the tray of food still in her hands. She’ll let them sleep; it wasn’t like she to worry about them getting each other sick. But first, she needed to get a picture. It was perfect blackmail material for the future.


End file.
